


Getting There

by HarricIsLife



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Not Trials of Apollo Compliant, POV Male Character, Polyamory, Post-The Heroes of Olympus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/pseuds/HarricIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is just difficult Percy had learned. Not impossible though. And of course there had been so many surprises, as Aphrodite had promised. And it always resulted in happiness together. Well, <em>usually</em>. Not often really, if you were a demigod. Aphrodite promised that too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting There

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a fandom that is not Harry Potter, so yay on that first and foremost.
> 
> This fic takes place on (the fictional) July 16, 2016 (and onward), so..
> 
> Annabeth: b. July 12, 1993, Age 23  
> Percy: b. August 18, 1993, Age 22  
> Jason: b. July 1, 1994, Age 22  
> Nico: b. January 28, 1932 (At age 10, aging halted, from 1942 to December 15, 2007), Age 19
> 
> After finding out their birthdays (from wiki), I realized I'm older than ALL of them!  
> My Birthday is March 25, 1993, Age 23. :D
> 
> Not Trials of Apollo Compliant, because I haven't read The Hidden Oracle yet.
> 
> I read _Chronology of a Friendship_ by **ilyone** on tumblr, so that is one of my headcanon. It does not relate to this fic at all (at least for now), but in my head that does take place somewhere before this fic.
> 
> Also, I totally am against HoO behavior of both Nico's and Percy's towards each other. PJO established that the two care for each other, and they were friends before HoO started. So just, **_NO!_**
> 
> It is not a headcanon to me, because it was established in canon, or I might just be wrong in my understanding of what a headcanon is.
> 
> For further on Percy and Nico's canon relationship, there is a very nice post on tumblr by **lesbabeths** , that details that.
> 
> A nice title suggestion, please.
> 
> I don't live in America, and haven't read the books in a while, and didn't do much research prior to writing this, so I apologize for any errors in regards to locations and such.
> 
> Feel free to give me pointers for anything you think I did wrong here. Including mistakes in spelling, grammar, punctuation, etc.
> 
> Hopefully you will like this, despite them. :)

Percy had grown a habit of flying over New Rome whenever he had free time. It was rare that Blackjack was his flying companion, but he was always glad of the pegasus' company. The other pegasi here were not as fun as Blackjack, and sometimes Percy needed that mental invasion of privacy that Blackjack provided. He was aware that the pegasus knew it too, because he did come to New Rome often, but he was thankful that today was not one of those days.

Even still, he had a lot to think about, and he needed Blackjack's constant drivel to distract himself with. Though it seemed to no avail, as his thoughts keep going to Jason, and he was not sure what would happen with that. If anything will come of their relationship at all, he was not sure, but he was eager to want a real relationship with him in the first place.

They had gone on a few secret dates (if you could call them that), thoughtfully provided by Piper and Annabeth, but Jason was still unsure if they should really be in a relationship at all, and that was driving Percy mad. They had even fooled around a bit. _Recently,_ Percy reminded himself. He will always remember their first time for sure, unless of course Hera intervened.  _Ugh._

_Boss, stop thinking about him. You are giving me a headache, and I never wanted that mental image of you._

Alarmed by that exclamation by Blackjack, Percy decided that he should end his ride, because he too didn't wanted that mental image projected in anyone's mind.

As the two of them neared the ground, he could clearly see someone waiting for him. As they got nearer, he could recognize the unruly hair of Nico.  _Oh shit._

_C'mon, Boss! Not him too._

Getting further alarmed Percy nearly jumped mid-air, but caught himself at the last second. Blackjack actually snorted at that.

 _Oh, don't be stupid. And you know, stop thinking such dirty thoughts in my company._ Percy was sure there was a hint of amusement in the whinny that followed.

 _By the way, congratulations. And say hi to the Little Boss for me._ Blackjack said as they landed beside Nico. Blackjack offered his snout to Nico who patted him, as Percy dismounted.

"He says hi," he told Nico, who smiled and gave another pat.

Blacjack snorted again.  _Bye then, Boss. And_ Enjoy _!_

With that, the pegasus took off again, leaving Percy  _with_ Nico as an utter mess.

"You look weird. Are you okay?" Nico asked in concern.

"Yeah. Just had the most unnerving conversation with him," Percy said avoiding his eyes.

"Oh, okay." Nico said. And Percy felt grateful of Hades or really to Maria di Angelo, to bring this boy into the world, who would drop a matter so easily.

Nico had always been an amazing company, once he stopped being annoying and stopped hating him, that is. And Percy would've rather spent time with him than with Blackjack, because of the absence of the mental invasion of privacy, if not for the fact that he was another person Percy had slowly fallen in love with. He also didn't wanted to be a hindrance in the kid's education, and of course there was the whole matter of that long and painful crush that Nico had, which Percy still felt guilty over.

"So, why were you waiting for me?" Percy asked after walking some distance to his and Annabeth's apartment.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Nico said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

When Nico didn't say anything further, Percy looked at him. He was worrying his lower lip with his teeth, and this time _he_ was the one avoiding any eye contact.

"So?" Percy prompted putting a hand on his shoulder halting their progress, while noting _he_ totally was not the best of company if you wanted silence.

"Will and I broke up," Nico said in such a rush that Percy was barely able to catch the words.

"What? Why?" Percy nearly shouted.

"Shhh. Be quiet will you," Nico said looking around.

"Be quiet! Be quiet! How do you expect me to  _be quiet,_ after dropping something like that on me." Percy said near hysterically.

"Can we _please_ not talk about it here?"

Percy was about to point out that _Nico_ was the one that saw fit to tell him about his breakup outside, but then he caught the pleading look in his eyes and started walking fast towards his and Annabeth's apartment. Thankfully it was on the ground floor, so they will be having that conversation sooner rather than later. Nico jogged after him.

Percy's was feeling whirlwind of emotions, and thought after thought raced through his head, but he did not have any time for them right now. He will deal with them _after,_ he told himself. They reached the apartment in record time. And Nico went straight to the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Percy asked.

"Just water," Nico said, "Oh, _shut up_!"

"What? I didn't say anything."

"You have that look in your eyes again."

"One glass of water, coming right up."

Percy caught the slight smile that Nico got at that, and he felt happy for it despite what he had learned. He was trying to give Nico as much time as he needed to talk about Will and why they broke up, and that was driving him crazy.

He took his time pouring a glass of water for Nico, and drank three in quick succession himself. Nico sat still as can be worrying his jeans infrequently, and Percy's heart leapt. Nico definitely was not happy with the breakup. He was going to _kill_ Will,  _huh funny._ Anyway, he was going to kill him, _if_ he was the one who had done the breaking up. The thing with Nico was, Percy was never sure, the kid had a tendency to do things that harm himself and more than others often than not. So, he would totally be unsurprised if Nico was the one who broke up with Will, and he had to go take care of that boy too.

Also, Percy was completely confused as to why the breakup even occurred, because those two were a very happy couple. He guess he will find out about that soon enough. He took the glass of water, and sat beside him on the couch.

"So, spill," Percy said offering the glass.

Nico raised an eyebrow at that, and Percy let the smile take over his face.

"I broke up with him," Nico said taking a sip, and  _of bloody course,_ Percy knew it.

"Why?" He asked gently.

Nico took another sip. Percy gently squeezed his arms, and was horrified to see tears forming in his eyes.

"I just thought... I don't know.." Nico started, looking entirely miserable.

"Hey, I'm gonna hug you now," Percy said and promptly hugged the young man to himself spilling some water as the glass left Nico's hand.

Nico bunched Percy's shirt in his hands buried his head on his right shoulder, and started sobbing, with wrecks and all. Percy just hugged him closer, and held on tight.

"I didn't wanted him to get scared of me," Nico said in between muffled sobs.

"Why would he be scared of you?"

Nico proceeded to sob at the question, a little quietly now. Percy waited him out. He had become an expert at that.

"I have nightmares," Nico mumbled.

Oh.  _Oh._ "Oh."

"Yeah."

"You know we have them too."

"I know."

"I'm sure he knows it too."

"I know."

"So?"

"He asked me if we could share the dorm rooms together."

"Oh. You haven't slept with him in a bed yet?"

"No."

"Gods, Nico, he won't mind. He is a nice kid."

"But, what if he will."

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you," Nico said it in such a petulant tone that Percy grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. He looked such a mess with red rimmed eyes, and tears and snot still flowing, and Percy wanted to kiss him.

"Don't be stupid, you two have been together for four years. Four long years. And you _never_ fight, not really. I'm telling you, he won't mind."

"We fought. Very loudly. Today." Nico said wiping his face on his sleeves, and Percy made a face.

"Because he didn't want to break up with you?" Percy inquired.

"Yeah," Nico said meekly.

"And you didn't tell him the reason for the break up," Percy stated, and Nico winced.

"No."

"Gods, Nico. Will Will be an utter mess too?"

"Probably."

"Who did you tell to take care of him, and should I be protecting you from their wrath?"

"I told Lou."

"I better call Hazel then," Percy said resignedly.

"What? Why?"

"You called you boyfriend's.."

"Ex."

Percy glared at him. "You called your  _ex-_ boyfriend's best friend, who happens to be a daughter of _Hecate_ , who will no doubt learn that you broke said boyfriend's heart. And you expect me to believe that she _won't_ be searching for you. You need magical protection, and only Hazel could provide that."

"Er, I don't think she will be that bad. She is really nice," Nico said, looking adorably confused.

"I  _know_  she is nice, but have you ever been on the bad side of a woman's wrath? I'm really angry at you right now, and I love you, but she.."

"What?" Nico asked with his eyes nearly popping out of his skull.

"What?"

"You said, you.." Nico trailed off. It was then that Percy's mind caught up with the words that he had just said, and he grew pale.  _Well, shit._

" _Oh my god!_ You really mean it! You don't even mean as a friend, do you?" Nico's voice kept rising with very word he spoke.

Percy felt himself getting smaller and smaller every second. He realized he was shrinking into the couch.

"You are _in love_ with _me,_ " and it was said as if Nico didn't believe he deserves to be loved, _at all,_ after all this time, after Will.

And deciding to further cut off his foot with the ax he had already dropped on it, Percy said, "Of course, I'm in love with you. Have you seen yourself? And this is totally not the time to talk about it."

"But, what about Annabeth?"

"What about her?"

"I thought you loved her. Were in love with her."

"I do. I am. But I love you too," deciding that bringing up Jason right now will be a very bad idea, Percy just said, "You can be in love with more than one people at a time."

"But, you love me."

"My gods, Nico, has being with Will not taught you that people will love you, no matter what? There is nothing wrong _with_ you. And just so you know, I'm not asking you to reciprocate those feelings, like at all. I know you had a crush on me, but that was long ago, and I know you love Will, so.." _Holy Poseidon, shut_ up  _Jackson._ "Yeah."

Nico looked so torn that Percy wanted to hug him again, but he was really unsure how well that would be taken after the bomb he so unsubtly dropped.

Percy wasn't sure if it was fortunate or unfortunate that at that moment the door clicked open, and in came Annabeth.

"Oh. Hey, Nico. No classes today?" she asked.

"Skipped them," he said avoiding her gaze. He was avoiding Percy's gaze too, and Percy's heart stupidly broke a little. Annabeth looked at him for answers, and he just shook his head.

"Well, that's okay, I guess," she said, and Percy's heart grew fond when she added, "unless it's affecting your studies."

"It's not."

"Good," she said, not giving Percy a peck on the cheek as usual, and moved to the bedroom. She was always smart, his Annabeth.

"Yeah, I think I will go," Nico said after a few seconds, still looking at his feet.

Unfortunate then.

"No," Percy stood in his way.

_"Percy."_

"If you're uncomfortable around me, let me call Hazel at least. I know Lou will not hurt you fatally, but she will hurt you really bad, even with Will trying to stop her. Hazel is your best bet, in case that happens."

It spoke volumes on how much desperate Nico was to leave his company, when he readily agreed to that, when Percy was sure he would've argued long on the matter had Percy not slipped, and that broke his heart a little more.

After a worried Hazel (who had gotten a short explanation of what had happened, barring Percy's confession) had taken Nico to her and Frank's place, Percy broke down in Annabeth's arms.

Well, life was about to get interesting. First of all, he had to tell Jason about his feelings for Nico,  _oh joy._  Maybe he should tell Jason about his feelings for _Jason_ first? He really hoped that goes much better, and hoped that Reyna won't kill him, or Lou kill Nico.

"Shh, I'm sure he is just in shock,  _seaweed brain,_ " and he had never heard Annabeth say that endearment so  _endearingly_ before. His body wrecked as more sobs followed.

"He is my best friend, I can't lose him Annabeth."

"You won't. You're his best friend too, remember. And he is not as insensitive as you're making him out to be."

"I know he is not."

"He just needs time to digest," Percy just gave a nod.

Annabeth held his face in her hands, and kissed him lightly on the lips, through tears and snot, just like he had wanted to do to Nico. He had thankfully dried Nico's tears off himself before she came home.

"So, Grover and me are  _not_ your best friends then?" she asked cheekily.

"Shut up," he said and buried his face in her chest.

He could feel her smiling, and thanked the gods for her, mainly Athena of course.

If everything else went pear-shaped at least he would always have Annabeth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I screwed up many of their characterizations, so really sorry about that. :/
> 
> Pipabeth is also a possibility here. :D
> 
> Also, I don't know how to link stuff on here. :(
> 
> I think this is becoming multi chaptered, and I so wanted it to be a one shot. Oh well. :)
> 
> I didn't plan to end the chapter as I did, but thematically speaking the beginning and end of it are really important to me. :)


End file.
